Honesty
by mickys411
Summary: Egon and his daughter have a heart to heart talk about telling the truth after she takes an item from his lab and breaks it


One evening, Egon was working on analyzing some figures on tests he ran earlier that day at the university where he worked, by looking over his paper then typing it back on his computer, when he heard a knock on the door of his home lab.  
Egon stopped what he was doing to see who was there.  
He turned his chair to see his eight year old daughter Lila, dressed in her pajamas, which were light purple pants, matching long sleeved shirts and slippers standing in the doorway.  
"Hi Lila.  
I thought you were sleeping.  
Is everything alright?" Egon asked.  
"Not really daddy.  
May I come in please?" Lila asked, who despite her age, was quite mature as well as being advance in her education, as she was in the sixth grade.  
"Of course you can."  
No matter how busy he was with his work, Egon always made the time for his daughter.

Lila entered the lab.  
"Now, what seems to be the matter baby girl?" Egon asked.  
Lila handed him something that was wrapped up in a wad of napkins.  
Egon opened the napkins and looked to was what was inside.  
"My good beaker.  
And it appears to be shattered," he said, as he turned to Lila.  
"That's because I...I broke it," said Lila.  
"How did it happen?"  
"I needed it for Science class.  
I was going to ask you if I can borrow it, but you had to leave early for a meeting at work.  
So I went into your lab, before mom took me to school, and grabbed the beaker from the table.  
I really tried to be careful with it, and I was for my project.  
But when I was cleaning, one of classmates bumped into me, and the beaker fell out of my hands.  
I'm really sorry dad.  
"Is that the reason why you've been quiet all evening and when I asked you if everything was OK, you looked down at the floor?" Egon asked.  
"Yes.  
I'm really sorry dad.  
I was just afraid that you would get very angry or upset that I broke your beaker."  
"Actually Lila, I'm more upset with fact that not only did you went into the lab without me being there and taking an item without asking me first, but mostly for not telling me the truth, said Egon, Lila, you know you're not allow to go inside my lab on your own."  
"I know dad and I'm very sorry.  
In fact, I kept looking for you asking if I can borrow your beaker for class, but every time I tried to talk to you, you're either out the door on your way to work for a meeting, and the last few nights, I'm in bed before you get home.  
And I know your schedule is no excuse for me taking your beaker, and I should had waited for you or a least left you a note, or asked mom to asked you, and I'm really sorry dad."

Egon didn't know what to say.  
"You already knew what I was going to tell you," he said.  
"I had a feeling," Lila replied.  
"You're right, I have been rather busy at work the last several days with meetings, and I'm sorry I haven't been around much.  
Egon placed the wrapped broken beaker on his desk, and said, "Lila, you know that if you have a problem you can always talk to me or mom."  
"I know," said Lila.  
"And I'm glad you were honest on confessing about the broken beaker and how mature you're being about it"  
"Thank you dad.  
I'm still in trouble though am I?"  
"I'm afraid so.  
You're going to have to be punished Lila."

Lila had never been punished before, not even for a time-out when she was younger.  
Still, because of what she knew that because of what happened, there was going to be consequnses.  
"First off, the money for replacing the beaker is going to come out of your allowance," said Egon.  
"I understand," said Lila, who nodded with a serious look on her face.  
"Also, your computer privillages are supended for the next week."  
"Agree."  
"And for the next week, every day you come home after school or dance class, you are going to help me clean the lab along with getting safety lessons on every item, the purpose of usage, and how to handle them properly."  
Lila nodded to what her father was telling her and replied, "Fair enough.  
I agree what I did was wrong and I feel it's right of you to ground me.  
But to tell you the truth, I actually feel a lot better."  
"I'm glad you told me the truth Lila and I apricate that very much," said Egon.  
"I know despite coming clean about what I did, I'm still getting punished, but I feel it's better to tell the truth."  
"You are very right."  
"Now that I told you the truth, I'll be able to sleep better tonight.  
I know what I did was wrong, but I deserve the consequenses.  
Good-night dad."

Just as Lila was about to walk out of the lab, Egon stopped her.  
"Wait a second Lila," he said.  
Lila turned around and said, "Is something wrong?"  
"No, but I do want to point out one thing.  
Lila, I'm punishing you not because of what you did and that you deserved it.  
I'm punishing you because I care about."  
"Uh dad, I'm new to this grounding and punishment so this is quite confusing."  
Egon got out of his chair, knelt to his daughter's height and said, "Lila, the reason for getting punished is to teach you what's right and wrong and to make sure it never happens again.  
Lila, I love you, and I never want anything terrible to happen to you.  
I want you to be safe and stay out of danger."  
"I take it despite my grade level, I still have a lot to learn.  
Not just book wise, but common sense," said Lila.  
"Exactly."  
"I promise never to do what I did again."  
Egon smiled and asked, "Where did you learn to be so smart?"  
"I have a great teacher.  
You," Lila answered with a smile.  
Egon smiled back at his daughter and said, "Now that we have everything settled, it's time for you to go back to sleep.  
After all, it's a school night."  
"Very true."

Egon walked Lila back to her bedroom.  
Once she climbed into bed, Egon tucked her in and said, "Even though what you did was wrong Lila, I'm very proud of you for telling me the truth."  
"Thanks dad," Lila replied, as she placed her head on the pillow, while holding onto bunny, her stuffed rabbit.  
Egon gave her a kiss on the top of her head and said, "Good-night baby girl."  
"Good-night daddy," said Lila as she drifted off to sleep.  
Once Lila was fast asleep, Egon shut off the light and walked out of the bedroom.  
Though, he stood by the doorway and watched his daughter sleep for a few minutes, before he went into his own room, to be with his wife Jeanie.  
While parenting does have it's ups and downs, Egon wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, as he looked over his sleeping child with a smile on his face.

The End


End file.
